


Miscellaneous Old Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CACTUSES, Meteor Shenanigans, Multi, cacti technically, pitch crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Won't make sense unless you've read Beyond The Old Wall. Shenanigans that happen but are either too short or too plotless. Like, random things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are taking a day off with Dave and the Mayor to just not stress about anything. Its nice. Since Equius showed up out of who-fucking-knows-where he set up a schedule and clocks everywhere so you'd all still be doing your jobs while having other time to yourselves. For some reason most of your off time is the same as Dave's, so the two of you just sort of hang out. Its kind of fun sometimes, and you can hardly fucking believe you're thinking that but it is.

"He's just so fucking creepy! You'll just be talking to someone and he's just there all of sudden! Sitting there and watching," you say.

"Yeah, but like, you gotta get why they do it. Kanaya said-"

"Yeah I know what Kanaya fucking said,"

"Uh, Karkles-"

"he just doesn't like talking to people until he knows them but why does he have to fucking stalk people it's unnerving and weird!"

"CrabCakes-"

"How hard could it honestly be for him to just have a regular conversation?! And even when he  does manage to have one that is some semblance of normal its so random and weird and and just straight up obnoxious!"

"KarKat!"

"WHAT?!"

Dave motions his head to the side and you look. Low and Behold, it's Equius.Just you fucking luck. Who knows how long he's been lurking at the end of the hallway.

"Well what do you want?" You ask, in a sour tone.

He flinches and looks down at the black wrapped thing he's holding.

"Nothing, n, never mind," he stutters. As he turns away the light from the lamp on your side reflects something too low to be his glasses. He was fucking crying.

"Shit wait no Equius hang on," you roll out of the human bean-bag chair that Dave found lying around and get up to chase after him.

It isn't that hard to catch up since he's just walking quickly and you're at a dead-sprint.

You knock into him as he transportalizes away, and you both fall into the computer lab sprawled on top of one another. He looks at you as you both sit on the floor and just dissolves into void. You sure as hell can't get to him that way....

"What was that about?" Kanaya asks. She's sitting in a pile sewing as Rose knits beside her.

"I said something to Dave about how Equius is creepy and he heard me."

"Karkat, I've told you before that they don't intend to come off that way."

"Yeah, I know."

She sighs and goes back to her sewing project as you notice the black wrapped bundle Equius had been carrying.

"What's this?"

"I believe it was intended as a gift for you," Rose noted, "I suggest that you try it on to show Equius that you like it."

You open the layers of thin paper to reveal a neatly folded dark grey sweater. On the front, instead of your sign, are the quadrants.

"Equius asked me to show him to knit specifically so they could make that for you."

Well if you didn't feel like shit before...

"Why?"

"Its just sort of a project Equus is doing for everyone. Different handmade things that they think people will like. I think its both an apology for what they were like before and a thanks for putting up with them," Kanaya stated.

"Where do you think he went?"

"He'll come to you when he's ready. All you need to do is wait."


	2. Existential Void godtier outfit

 

Circlet:

The circlet was silver and went nearly all the way around the head. The metal was shaped to imitate the thin looping curls of the Horrorterrors of the furthest ring, who are meant to aid and essentially are the subjects of Void players of the omnipresent caliber. The circlet dipped down in the middle of the forehead in the shape of a soft V. From there hung a Lapis stone encased in obsidian, tentacle like curls; causing the Lapis to only show in the shape of the symbol of void.

Hooded Cape:

(Optional)

The hood is round, but large and wide, easily shading the face from onlookers. The length of the cape varies by the players preferences, but the material is a black fabric with a vine like pattern of various dark shades of blue that shimmer like silk in the light  and disappear in the darkness. Very loose and drape-like. the tie that keeps is closed is a string that ties around a lapis stone set in silver in the same way the jewel on the circlet it set in obsidian.

Shirt and Vest:

The shirt is a stark white, long  sleeved and collared dress shirt. The vest has a v neck that buttons at the middle of the ribcage. The buttons are silver and are embossed with eyes, due to the omniscience of the player. The vest material is similar to the cape, in that it is a dark blue with a different shade of blue shimmering in the pattern. It is pinstripe.

Pants:

Navy Blue dress pants cut like a mans skinny jeans. Amazing booty will be shown. Also pockets that allow you to store things in the void. Hella cool.

Shoes:

Boots. Black leather, go up the the calf and stop below the knee. Thick rubber sole with a slight heel. Black laces up the front and buckles over them. The buckle parts are plain silver.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The meteor is currently passing through a rather large dream-bubble. Equius has calculated that it should take a few earth days to pass through the other side with the course that it is on.

It is a very cold, icy dream-bubble, and you do not enjoy it one bit. The others however are going to the rooftop to play in the snow that has accumulated, and you decide to follow Rose.

Gamzee does not entirely seem to understand why everyone is dressing up so much, Karkat especially. He and Equius walk off on their own and talk about it. Dave and Rose engage in a snowball fight after building forts, and pull you, karkat, The Mayor, and Terezi into it. Who knows what the fuck Vriska is up to but even if she did join you out here she would make the teams uneven, which would not be very fair.

Eventually you all get tired and decide to call truce, because if you did not it would have gone until someone passed out from cold or exhaustion.

You then split off into your respective groups and for a few minutes you girls just talk.

Until Dave and Karkat come running at you screaming 'bloody murder' as you've heard it referred to as.

"KANAYA DAVE DID SOMETHING STUPID AND EQUIUS IS UNCONSCIOUS AND GAMZEE'S FLIPPING HIS SHIT"

"Oh dear is everyone alright? What did you do?"

"I flash-stepped up behind Equius and picked em' up and tossed them into a snowbank."

You sigh and try to move quickly towards the direction they came running from. Eventually you round a corner to see Gamzee holding his quadrant mate. Who is very much covered in snow and very much not moving.

"Oh dear."

As you cautiously approach him the shadows condense and elongate into a slightly familiar figure. When they fall away they reveal Equius's Ancestress.

"Dude okay just chill for a sec hang on-" she says, looking first at Gamzee and then to you. "He's just hibernating its fine."

"Hibernating? Trolls don't hibernate."

"Well not your generation, no, but mine did. Since there was such a difference in seasonal water temperature sea dwellers of my time are made to shut down when the water gets too cold. Higher-blooded ones like myself who actually needed to run a planet would stay in special heated blocks to prevent this, otherwise it happened everywhere."

"So, He's uP AnD MoThErFuCkIn' FiNe tHeN?"

"Yeah, just take them inside and as long as you warm them up gradually they should be perfectly fine."

You sigh in relief.

**You cannot wait to be out of this dream-bubble.**


	4. Cactuses

Your name is Andrew Hussie and you keep finding tiny little cactuses all over your house. You have nine in total. The first day there was an angel wing on your desk. The day after you found some form of succulent on your kitchen counter. The day after that there was an aloe in your bathroom. Then it just escalated from there and now you have nine. Where the fuck are they coming from? You have no idea. They aren’t even real cactuses either, they’re knit, with little knit pots and knit brown soil and everything. It’s cute but why. why the fuck even. The only person you know who could be doing this is Equius but why would they be leaving little fake cacti all over your home? What would their motive be for this?

The day after the ninth one arrives in your fridge like one of the Strider’s fucking swords a note is taped to your fridge.

VV:Do you admire your plants? :)

You update MSP.

**W  H  Y**

Another note.

VV: I found some cute cactus patterns and had the right colors of yarn to spare.

VV: Also your hive needs more color.

VV: So I decided to help.

"Okay but just"

"Don't send any more okay?"

VV: Do you not like them?

"Oh I do like them I just don't need any more of them. So please stop. I appreciate it but I have enough now."

VV: okay.


End file.
